


Beautiful

by I_Love_KL_13



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_KL_13/pseuds/I_Love_KL_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James & Carlos han sido novios durante varios meses y ambos son felices con ello; pero hay 3 personas en específico que harán que Carlos dude de su relación a la vez que lo hacen sentirse como una persona poco ¿James será capaz de hacer cambiar de parecer a su novio y hacerle ver lo hermoso que en realidad es?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

                                                                                                                                                                                   

En un día caluroso, como podría esperarse de la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles, la feliz pareja conformada por James Diamond & Carlos García se encontraban en el sofá de color naranja del apartamento 2J jugando videojuegos.

-¡Já! ¡Te gané!- Carlos gritó triunfalmente dejando caer su control en el suelo y hacer un baile de alegría enfrente de su novio.

-Eso no es justo.- James dijo con un puchero y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho; de entre los 4, James era el segundo peor perdedor, justo por detrás de Kendall.

-Vamos James, no te pongas así.- Carlos se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso James en los labios.

James sonrió ante la sensación de los suaves labios de su novio sobre los suyos. –De acuerdo.- El alto llevó una de sus manos a su frente y limpió el poco sudor que había en ella. –Hace mucho calor el día de hoy.- Comentó.

-Lo sé.- Carlos se dio la vuelta para que su novio pudiese ver que su playera estaba húmeda debido al sudor que expulsaba su espalda.

-¿Te perecer que bajemos a la piscina?- James le preguntó.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.- Le respondió el latino.

Fue entonces como la pareja se fue junta a su habitación compartida para poder ponerse ropa más adecuada para sumergirse en el agua y, posteriormente, bajar a la piscina. Cuando ya tenía su nuevo atuendo, ambos salieron del apartamento y bajaron al lugar en donde encontrarían una construcción que les ayudaría con el calor.

-Mira, ahí están Kendall y Logan.- Carlos le dijo a James y se aceraron a sus amigos.

-Hey chicos, ¿qué hacen?- James les preguntó al sentarse junto con Carlos en una cama a su lado.

-Por mi parte, tratando que este calor no me desintegre.- Kendall dijo con un gemido mientras que con su camisa hacía el lamentable intento de proveerse un poco de aire.

-Trato de leer, pero lo hago aquí debido a que en el apartamento hace demasiado calor.- Logan respondió bajando momentáneamente su libro de medicina, o al menos eso supuso James.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? Creí que querían estar solos en el apartamento para hacer sus cosas.- Kendall dijo burlonamente en dirección de los novios, sabiendo que se estarían besando en cuanto él y Logan salieran por la puerta del 2J.

James y Carlos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de su amigo rubio. –Pues estábamos jugando, pero hacía mucho calor que decidimos bajar a la piscina.- Explicó Carlos.

-Y nadar un tiempo juntos.- James agregó como envolvió su brazo alrededor del torso del latino y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Kendall y Logan dijeran “Aww” al ver la escena.

-¿Podemos meternos en la piscina?- Carlos le preguntó a su novio con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que sí, Carlitos.- James le respondió dándole un beso en su frente antes de levantarse.

Ambos chicos se quitaron sus playeras sin mangas y se metieron en la piscina, en donde había muchos otros de los residentes pero aún así había espacio para ambos. Cuando el agua fresca entró en contacto con su caliente piel, la pareja soltó un gemido de satisfacción. James envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Carlos y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Esto se siente muy bien.- El chico de ojos avellana dijo colocando su barbilla encima de la cabeza del moreno.

-Sí.- Dijo Carlos como dejó que su cuerpo se relajase sobre el pecho musculoso de James.

James y Carlos se quedaron así en la piscina, abrazados mientras que su temperatura corporal descendía a una temperatura soportable en el día de hoy. El de ojos avellana se encargaba de hacer sonrojar a su amado novio dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas, en su cabello y, cuando nadie los veía, en su cuello; sacándole pequeños gemidos de entre los labios que había besado un sin número de veces.

-Creo que sería mejor salir. Mi piel empieza a poner arrugada de todo el agua que ha absorbido.- Dijo el pequeño alzando su mano para que el alto viese que no mentía.

-Creo que es lo mejor, mi piel está en el mismo estado.- James le dijo a Carlos.

Entonces ambos salieron de la piscina; notaron que Kendall y Logan ya se habían ido, se secaron con las toallas que habían traído consigo y se volvieron a colocar sus playeras sin mangas, luego tomaron lugar en una de las camas de playa; compartiendo ésta.

-Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya no tengo calor y pude pasar un buen tiempo contigo.- El lindo de la banda dijo con dulzura viendo al latino quien yacía sobre su cuerpo, juntados pecho con pecho.

-Lo sé, siempre me siento más feliz cuando puedo demostrarte mi amor frente a todos y hacerles saber que eres mío.- Carlos dijo con una sonrisa inocente, como si eso fuese capaz de ayudarle a esconder sus celos sin sentido.

-Woow, no sabía que Carlos García fuese un chico celoso.- James dijo con sorna.

-No tienes idea de cuán celoso puedo ser cuando se trata de ti, James Diamond.- Carlos le dijo antes de alzarse y presionar sus labios con los de su novio en un tierno beso.

-Creo que no quiero saber lo celoso que puedes ser.- James le dijo arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, no quieres saberlo.- Carlos le respondió con una cara maliciosa.

Luego de su tipo de discusión, se quedaron en completo silencio disfrutando la cercanía del otro, pues aunque nadie lo creyese, no tenían mucho tiempo como para simplemente disfrutar el simple hecho de tenerse el uno al otro. Ambos dejaron de darse un beso esquimal cuando vieron que Lucy se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola, tortolos.- Lucy les dijo simpáticamente sentándose en un lugar al lado de ambos.

-Hola Lucy.- Dijeron al unísono.

-Venía a preguntarles si querían ir a tomar un batido conmigo.- Lucy les preguntó.

James y Carlos se vieron entre sí. –A mi me gustaría.- Respondió James.

–Lo siento Lucy, no tengo ganas de beber un batido.- Carlos le dijo con una cara de lamento.

-Pero amas los batidos.- Su novio le dijo sorprendido, no pensó que Carlos se opondría.

-Sí, amo beber batidos, pero ahora no quiero uno.- Carlos le dijo a James. –Pero ve con Lucy, te esperaré aquí.- Le dio una sonrisa al chico de ojos avellana.

James suspiró. –De acuerdo.- James apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de Carlos y se levantó. –Vayamos Lucy.- La rockera le asintió e igualmente se levantó de su lugar. –Regresaré pronto.- Le dijo antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de su novio.

Carlos se sonrojó y vio cómo es que ambos se alejaban con dirección a la tienda de batidos. Carlos decidió relajarse sobre la cama en la que se encontraba e inmediatamente, aunque pudiese parecer ridículo, ya extrañaba a James, incluso cuando se acababa de ir hace no más de 5 minutos. El latino suspiró al pensar en todo el tiempo en el que él y James habían sido novios. Era casi un sueño el creer que habían estado juntos por un poco más de 7 meses, James siempre se mostró como todo un caballero con él desde el primer día, incluso cuando una chica muy atractiva pasaba al lado de él, no le ponía atención pues sólo tenía ojos para él; al menos esa era la razón que Carlos pensaba. A pesar de todo este tiempo, James nunca había mencionado el que ambos tuvieran relaciones sexuales, y eso a Carlos le llenaba su corazón de alegría ya que no estaba con el chico lindo simplemente por una relación de íntimas artes carnales; sino que era todo una relación sentimental, aunque no podía analizarla del todo puesto a que no tuvo una relación antes de estar con James, pero a su parecer no necesitaba una relación adicional para estar con el chico de ojos avellana, ya los altibajos que les diera su relación los resolverían juntos como la pareja que son.

Mientras el latino continuaba pensando en su fabulosa relación con James, no se dio cuenta que un trío de chicas malas apodadas como ‘Las Jennifers’ lo veían no muy lejos de donde el joven y enamorado latino estaba, incluso pudieron ver la escena cuando James lo besó antes de marcharse con Lucy al lugar que ellas desconocían.

-Pobre tonto.- Dijo la líder de Las Jennifers; la rubia.

-Cree que alguien puede amarlo.- Agregó la Jennifer de piel morena.

-No creí que duraran tanto tiempo.- La Jennifer de cabello lacio le dijo a las otras 2.

-Carlos.- Las 3 llamaron al latino.

Carlos se sintió en un principio molesto con Las Jennifers por haberlo sacado de su ensoñación de su relación con James, pero rápidamente se incorporó y se acercó a las chicas que no sabía que le destruirían su seguridad con su relación. -¿Qué se les ofrece, señoritas?- Carlos les preguntó amablemente, pues seguía siendo un caballero muy a pesar de tener el suyo propio.

-¿Dónde está James?- Le preguntó la rubia.

El latino arqueó la ceja de forma entrañable. –Fue por un batido con Lucy.-

-¿Estás seguro que fue por un batido?- Le preguntó la morena, continuando con lo que había empezado la otra chica.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué habría de dudarlo?- Les preguntó algo confundido.

-No sé, quizá no fue _sólo_ por un batido con Lucy.- Agregó la última de las 3 Jennifers.

-¿Por qué otra cosa iría?- Carlos les preguntó, la verdad es que no entendía en lo más mínimo a qué querían llegar las 3 chicas con esta serie de preguntas.

-Tal vez buscaba una excusa para ir _con_ Lucy a un lugar más apartado.- Dijo la rubia.

-Claro que no, no tendría motivos para ir a un lugar apartado con ella, ¿o sí?- El plan del trío malvado empezaba a surtir efecto en el inocente latino.

-Probablemente quería ocultarte la relación que tienen en secreto.- Con estas palabras dichas por la Jennifer de cabello lacio, la inseguridad de Carlos salió a flote.

-¿Qué! No, James no sería capaz de hacerme algo así.- Carlos dijo con voz débil, la maldad de las 3 lo estaban rompiendo poco a poco.

-Créelo Carlos, ¿creíste que James sería capaz de fijarse en alguien como tú?- Dijo la Jennifer rubia, Carlos la miró con facciones tristes. –No seas tan ingenuo, James es demasiado atractivo como para salir con alguien como tu.-

-¿Qué hay de malo en mí?- Carlos les preguntó con voz quebrada, por suerte sus lágrimas había logrado contenerlas.

-Sólo mírate.- Dijo la Jennifer morena. –Eres gordo.- Agregó una característica muy hiriente para alguien tan sensible como Carlos; el cual lo creyó.

-Muy bajo. Tonto. Poco atractivo. Feo…- Y así empezaron a decir un montón de características malas al emocional de Carlos.

-¡Basta!- Dijo cubriéndose sus orejas (las cuales le dijeron que tenía grandes) con sus manos, tratando de bloquear sus palabras.

-De seguro James solo te quiere por sexo.- Le dijo la líder de Las Jennifers.

-¡Eso no es cierto! James… James me ama.- Carlos dijo ya sin poder luchar con el llanto que se presentó en lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de color marrón.

Las 3 chicas perversas se le quedaron estudiando su reacción y, lamentablemente, se dieron cuenta de la verdad. –Ohh James y tu no han tenido sexo todavía.- Afirmaron las 3, el silencio de Carlos lo confirmó. –Cuando James obtenga lo que quiere de ti, te aseguro que te dejará por no ser lo suficientemente guapo como para estar con él.- Con  estas tan hirientes palabras, lograron destruir la confianza de Carlos.

-¡No! ¡No sería capaz de hacer eso!- Carlos les gritó con molestia por decirle algo tan cruel, pero una parte de su cerebro lo creyó y entonces lo empezó a torturar.

Como para añadirle más leña al fuego, James y Lucy regresaron con los batidos en sus manos, riendo entre sí; a lo cual el lado malo del cerebro del latino interpretó lo antes mencionado por Las Jennifers como algo verdadero.

-Carlos, ¿estás bien?- James le preguntó con preocupación en su voz al notar las lágrimas de su novio.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Carlos corrió en dirección al vestíbulo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente en su trayecto.

 

Con casi saliéndole humo de la cabeza, James se acercó a las 3 chicas con las que vio que Carlos estaba hablando; algo tuvieron que decirle como para que lo ignorase y se fuese llorando.

-¿Qué le dijeron a Carlos?- James les preguntó con voz furiosa, poniendo su batido sobre la mesa.

-Solo le dijimos la verdad, que simplemente quieres tener sexo con él.- Le respondió la Jennifer rubia.

-Eso no es cierto.- Espetó el chico lindo.

-James.- Lucy se acercó a donde el alto estaba discutiendo. –No te rebajes a su nivel, lo importante ahora es que vayas y hables con Carlos.- Lucy le dijo empujando ligeramente a James por sus hombros para que se alejase de las Jennifers y no hiciese algo tonto.

-Pero…- James trató de reclamarle.

-Carlos es más importante.- Lucy lo regañó.

James suspiró y le asintió. –Iré a buscarlo.- Antes de marcharse, volvió a ver a las 3 chicas que habían hecho llorar a su novio. –Pero esto no se quedará así.- Y luego se fue en busca de Carlos.

James no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar su novio, así que fue en busca de éste en sus lugares favoritos. Fue a la fuente que había en el parque, pero Carlos no estaba ahí. Luego fue al puesto de dulces, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Decidió ir por al último lugar que quedaba y esperaba encontrarlo ahí; pero al llegar al carrito donde venden salchichas, Carlos no estaba a la vista. No sabiendo porqué, James sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Gustavo para saber si Carlos estaba en el estudio, pero su jefe le respondió que no. Como al chico atractivo ya no le quedaban más sitios para buscar, con la derrota decidió regresar al apartamento. Al abrir la puerta del 2J, se topó con Kendall y Logan quienes lo miraban seriamente cruzados de brazos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Carlos?- Preguntaron no tan amablemente al unísono.

James puso sus manos enfrente de ambos y las agitó. –No es mi culpa, es de las Jennifers.- Les respondió.

-¿De las Jennifers?- Kendall y Logan le preguntaron confundidos.

-Sí.- James suspiró. –Le hicieron creer que solamente quiero tener sexo con él.-

-Sabía que eran malas personas, pero no pensé que fuesen tan crueles.- Logan le dijo con voz más allá de molesta.

-¿Ya has hablado con él?- Kendall le preguntó.

-No, he estado buscándolo para hablarle.- James le respondió a su amigo rubio.

-Está en su habitación.- Le dijo Logan.

-Gracias.- Le dijo James.

-Buena suerte.- Kendall le dijo.

-Gracias, creo que la necesitaré.- James le sonrió a sus amigos antes de pasar a un lado de ellos, meterse en el tobogán de color amarillo y subir al segundo piso donde quedaba su habitación.

Cuando James estuvo enfrente de su puerta, se dio ánimos antes de entrar. “Vamos Diamond, tu puedes hacerlo. Solamente tienes que hacerle saber que en verdad lo amas. Puedes hacer eso.” Entonces tomó el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró y abrió la puerta. La imagen con la que James fue recibido pudo fácilmente romperle el corazón. Ahí estaba Carlos, boca abajo sobre su cama, llorando, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose por los llorosos que emitía.

Con sumo cuidado y silencio, James cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde estaba su novio, se sentó al borde de la cama y puso una mano sobre la espalda del latino para frotarla sobre ésta, sintió como Carlos se tensó un poco bajo su tacto, pero inmediatamente se relajó quizá por reconocer la sensación de la mano de James en su cuerpo.

-¿Carlos?- James llamó a su novio.

Carlos alzó su cabeza de la almohada y, al ver que era James, se sentó para luego arrojarse a los brazos de su novio.

-Por fa-favor, di-dime qu-que es-es ment-menira.- Carlos le dijo entre su llanto, apuradamente entendiéndosele las palabras que salían de su boca.

James se quedó así, con Carlos en sus brazos dándole un abrazo, acariciando su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo y luego decirle que todo era una mentira, que las Jennifers eran malas personas y simplemente querían arruinar su relación.

Varios minutos después, probablemente 1 hora, Carlos por fin se había relajado en los brazos de James, simplemente haciendo un ruido con su nariz. –Dime que no es cierto. Que las Jennifers solamente me estaban mintiendo.-

James alzó la cara de Carlos con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón podría romperse más al ver el temor en los marrones ojos del latino. –Carlos, todo lo que las Jennifers era mentira. Solamente querían perjudicar nuestra relación, y al parecer lo lograron.- El chico alto dijo con voz dolida.

-James, yo…- James lo interrumpió.

-Escúchame Carlos. Te amo, no importa lo que ellas digan. Te amo, estoy contigo por esa importante razón, no quiero que te atrevas a pensar en algún momento que simplemente estoy contigo por una relación física, ¿de acuerdo? Me importas mucho y por eso te busqué para hablar contigo de esto, no quiero que dudes de mí. Pero les creíste, ¿cierto?- James le dijo.

Carlos asintió lentamente. –Sí, pero les creí más la razón que no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para estar con alguien como tú, eres demasiado guapo para alguien tan feo como yo.- El latino tuvo que contener las ganas de seguir llorando al decir esto último.

James acercó más su rostro al de Carlos, tocando sus narices. –Carlos, tú no eres feo. Puede ser que sea considerado un chico demasiado apuesto, pero eso no significa que daba estar con la persona que los demás dicen que debería estar, y quiero estar contigo.- James eliminó la distancia que tenía con Carlos y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. –A mi no me importa que las Jennifers hayan dicho que no eras lo suficientemente guapo para mi, te amo justamente por lo que eres. Te amo porque eres una persona muy dulce, muy amable que siempre está ahí para sus amigos, no eres capaz de guardar rencor contra nadie. Puede ser que para los demás tú no seas muy guapo, pero para mí lo eres.- James lo besó otra vez y al separarse rió ligeramente como una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos de color avellana. –Podría incluso decir que me saqué la lotería contigo, eres una persona hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera… Y esencialmente por eso te amo Carlos García.-

Y con eso, Carlos empezó a llorar otra vez, pero en esta ocasión por una razón distinta; lloraba de felicidad, lloraba porque James en verdad se preocupaba por él y, lo mejor de todo, lo amaba más que a nadie, incluso si su físico no pudiese ser el más atrayente.

-También te amo James.- Carlos dijo besando varias veces al chico de ojos avellana.

-¿Sí me crees?- James le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos para cerciorar de que estaba bien ahora.

Al ver el destello de alegría que emitía los ojos marrones de Carlos, James estaba seguro de que había logrado quitarle las inseguridades que pudiese tener con su relación. –Sí James, te creo.-

James sonrió ante eso. –Ahora, prométeme que no volverás a creer ese tipo de cosas cuando te las digan, debes estar seguro que te amo y que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.- James dijo con voz retadora pero a la vez juguetona.

Carlos rió genuinamente ante lo último. –Te lo prometo James, te prometo que siempre estaré seguro del amor que me brindas.-

James le dio un largo y dulce beso en su mejilla, haciendo reír a Carlos. –Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

-Me gustaría quedarme así, tus brazos me relajan.- Carlos respondió acomodándose mejor en los brazos y sobre el cuerpo de James para estar lo más cómodo posible.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien.- Dijo James recostándose sobre la cama y acercando a su novio a su cuerpo como si la cercanía que compartían no fuese la suficiente.

Y así quedó la adorable pareja, relajándose sobre la cama compartiendo un significativo abrazo amoroso. Carlos se quedó dormido no mucho después, James al verlo dormir plácidamente le dio un beso en su cabeza y le sonrió con amor. En verdad que James amaba con toda su alma a Carlos. Le había dolido ver tan triste a su novio, pero lo importante que lo había hecho sonreír y hacerlo llorar pero de felicidad. James se alegraba de hacer podido resolver las cosas con Carlos, pero aún le faltaba arreglar cuentas con las Jennifers. James luego arreglaría cuentas con las 3 chicas crueles, por el momento disfrutaría el momento de tener a su novio entre sus brazos.

* * *

 

Había pasado 1 semana desde el incidente de Carlos con las Jennifers, desde entonces James no se apartaba ningún momento de su novio latino cada vez que salía del apartamento, no quería que Carlos se topara con esas malvadas chicas y volvieran a herir sus sentimientos porque en ese caso, ni siquiera el mismo James sabría qué ocurriría.

Ahora, James estaba decidido ir con las Jennifers y a dejarles en claro que si se volvían a meter con _su_ Carlos, sufrirían las consecuencias. Y pues ahí estaban, en el vestíbulo de Palm Woods viendo a la piscina, con mayor exactitud, a las chicas que estaban leyendo unas revistas de _Vogue_ mientras bebían unos batidos sentadas en una de las mesas de la piscina, o como ellas le decían, su mesa.

Carlos parecía renuente a dejar que James se enfrentara a ellas, sabía que eran malas, quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle a su novio, por lo que estaba ahí al lado de James mientras trataba de retenerlo, pero como el chico lindo de Big Time Rush es mucho más alto y fuerte que el latino, no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados.

-James, no estoy muy seguro de que hagas esto por mí.- Carlos le dijo a su novio aferrándose a su musculoso brazo y no fuese ahí con las chicas que lo habían herido.

-Carlos, me gustaría consentirte en esta ocasión, pero no puedo.- James le respondió a su novio, mientras daba un paso más con dirección a las chicas.

-Pero ahora ya estoy bien, no valen la pena.- Carlos le dijo, y viendo que no tenía buenos resultados, de acuerdo, ningún resultado jalando a su novio por el brazo, se tiró en el suelo y se aferró a su pierna. –Por favor James, no vayas.- Le rogó.

James suspiró con un poco de frustración, supuso que Carlos sería el primero en entender el porqué debía de hacer esto; Kendall, Logan, Katie e incluso la señora Knight estaban de acuerdo con James. Viendo a su alrededor, James se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba atrayendo demasiado la atención. Utilizando su imaginación, el chico atractivo podría asegurar que algunos pensaban que Carlos se aferraba a su pierna porque terminaría con él, así que decidió primero hablar de otra forma con el chico latino y hacerlo entender, porque ese es el primer punto.

-Carlos.- James se puso de cuclillas y con sus manos desenvolvió los brazos morenos de Carlos de su pierna y lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo. –Tienes que entender porqué lo hago, por favor, no puedo hacer esto si estás así.- James dijo con voz tranquila, pero aun así se escuchaba su determinación para convencerlo.

-Pero… Pero…- Tartamudeó el latino.

James colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso del pequeño y con su fuerza lo puso de pie, tanto como a sí mismo. Arregló un poco la playera de Carlos antes de volver a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Carlos, no me enfrentaré a las Jennifers solamente porque quiere hacerlo.- James dirigió sus ojos avellana a los ojos marrones oscuros de Carlos. –Lo hago porque nadie puede meterse con _mi_ Carlos y salirse tan fácilmente con la suya.- El chico alto se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del latino, a quien hizo sonrojar evidentemente aún cuando su piel es morena. –Además, a mí también me afectó. Hicieron que dudaras de mi amor por ti y casi arruinan nuestra relación.-

Carlos pensó un momento lo que su novio le había dicho. Sí, las Jennifers le hicieron sentir inseguridad del amor que James sentía por él; sí, también estuvieron a punto de arruinar su relación debido a eso. Analizando que todo lo que les habían hecho era malo, el latino no tuvo de otra más que acceder.

-De acuerdo James, hazlo.- James sonrió y tiró de Carlos en otro beso, pero este más alegre y con agradecimiento. –Pero voy contigo, no quiero que hagas algo extremadamente tonto.- El chico moreno lo vio seriamente a los ojos.

-¿En serio crees que les haría daño?- James fingió que estaba ofendido por el comentario de su novio.

Carlos rodó los ojos. –Vamos James, tu y yo sabemos que en muchos casos hacemos mal las cosas.-

-Cierto.- James estuvo de acuerdo. –Pero ahora vamos.- Tomó la mano del latino y juntos se dirigieron a donde estaban sentadas las chicas perversas.

Cuando la pareja estuvo enfrente de las chicas, el más alto se aclaró la garganta muy ruidosamente para que les pusieran atención a él y a su novio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron las 3 chicas al unísono, casi como si robots fuesen.

-Vengo a hablar con las 3 acerca de lo que ocurrió con Carlos la semana pasada.- James dijo con voz tranquila.

-No nos interesa.- Las Jennifers dijeron al mismo tiempo y regresaron con su lectura en sus revistas.

Si podía haber algo que molestaba a James, eso era sin duda alguna que lo ignoraran. En un arrebato veloz, James les quitó a las chicas sus revistas y las arrojó a la piscina, arruinándolas por completo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eran ca…!- Las chicas trataron de reclamarle a James acerca de eso, pero éste no las dejó.

James se recargó en su mesa con sus manos haciendo un fuerte sonido, asustando a las chicas. –Escuchen, solamente quiero hablar.- James dijo conteniendo su voz, estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía, estallaría en gritos.

-Suerte con eso.- Se burlaron las Jennifers y tomaron sus batidos, bueno, casi lo hacen.

James vio que las chicas iban a tomar sus batidos, pero como él era más rápido, los arrojó al suelo fácilmente con un movimiento. Las Jennifers iban a reclamar otra vez, pero al ver el rostro enfurecido de James decidieron no hacerlo. Nadie nunca había visto a James tan enfurecido y, si eran sinceras con ellas mismas, les daba miedo.

-Solamente quiero saber porqué le dijeron esas cosas a mi novio la semana pasada.- James les preguntó apretando los dientes, se le podía oír un chirrido provenir de su boca al apretar su mandíbula para no gritar.

Tomando valentía no sabiendo de dónde, la Jennifer rubia decidió responderle al chico enfurecido. –Porque eso es lo que sabemos que quieres de él, solamente sexo.- Como para afirmar esto, las otras 2 Jennifers asintieron.

-Bueno, por si no lo sabían, Carlos y yo no hemos tenido sexo y no lo estoy presionando para tenerlo.- James les informó con voz suave, pero también se escuchaba que su voz era peligrosa, como si pudiese decir algo extremadamente ofensivo en cualquier momento.

-Además, te fuiste la otra vez con Lucy por un batido sin Carlos.- Dijo la Jennifer de piel morena.

-En esa ocasión, Carlos decidió no ir con nosotros.- James les informó, usando una voz como si les estuviese diciendo que eran tontas.

-Pero Lucy y tu se estaban divirtiendo.- Dijo la Jennifer de cabello lacio.

-Eso es porque Lucy y yo somos muy buenos amigos.- James les dijo.

-De acuerdo, te creemos, pero ahora dinos, ¿por qué estás con Carlos?- Le preguntó la Jennifer rubia.

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Porque es un chico dulce, amoroso, atractivo y con corazón de oro.- Cada característica la dijo mirando directamente a Carlos quien no había dicho nada, y sonrió al ver el lindo rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

-Pero para alguien como tú James, pensé que buscarías salir con alguien mucho más atractivo que Carlos.- Dijo la Jennifer rubia, quien no tenía mucho miedo de James, las otras 2 sí.

James sintió que una corriente eléctrica le atravesó por toda la columna vertebral, lo que sintió no fue nada bonito, sintió furia, pero para su propio bien, la de su novio y, especialmente, para el de las Jennifers, decidió contenerse, aunque no fue nada fácil. -Bueno, yo decido con quién salir, así que no debería importarte.- James dijo con voz fuerte. –Además, Carlos es un chico muy atractivo, el que tú no puedas verlo como yo lo veo, no es problema mío.-

-Pero Carlos no es tan atractivo… Y es tonto.- Dijo la líder de las Jennifers.

Carlos se sintió ofendido por eso, aun cuando la parte de que es tonto era cierta, tenía que admitirlo; y vio cómo James apretó su mano formándola en un puño. –James, será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-¡No!- Gritó el chico alto, asustando un poco a su novio. –Estas estúpidas chicas deben entender que no pueden andar por ahí caminando y arruinando las relaciones porque se les viene en gana.- Definitivamente, James ya no se pudo contener.

-¡Hey! ¡Nosotras no somos estúpidas!- Las Jennifers dijeron con enojo.

-¡Cállense!- Les bramó James, espantándolas.

-Por favor James, tranquilízate, todos están viendo.- Carlos dijo con preocupación.

-¡Que vean, no me importa! Solamente quiero que entiendan que te amo más que a nadie y jamás les permitiré que se interpongan en nuestra relación.- James dijo antes de tomar las manos de Carlos con las suyas y besándolo con fuerza, pero aún con amor.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano harías algo así, los gays son siempre demasiado emocionales.- Dijeron las 3 Jennifers al mismo tiempo; y aunque no fuesen homofóbicas, simplemente querían molestar a James.

James perdió toda la paciencia con ellas y se apartó, formó su mano en un puño y estaba casi listo para golpearlas hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas James, después de todo siguen siendo chicas.- Lucy le dijo caminando hacia él. –Unas malvadas chicas.-

-Lucy.- Pronunciaron los 5; las Jennifers lo dijeron con alivio ya que las había salvado de un gran golpe, pues era evidente de que James no dudaría en utilizar toda su fuerza en el golpe que les daría.

-No valen la pena tus golpes, déjalo así.- Lucy tomó el brazo de James y lo bajó para ponerlo en su costado. –A parte de eso aunque ellas no son unas damas, tú eres un caballero y un caballero no golpea a las mujeres.-

James suspiró para reprimir todo su enojo. –Sí, creo que tienes razón.-

Lucy le dio una ligera sonrisa. –Pero yo soy una mujer.- La chica rockera se dio la vuelta y encaró a las Jennifers, recargándose en su mesa con sus manos. –Y si alguna otra vez vuelven a molestar a mis amigos, se las verán conmigo.- Les dijo con tono amenazador;  las Jennifers le asintieron, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer debido al miedo.

-Ahora, vámonos antes de cometer un error.- Dijo Lucy antes de tomar a James y Carlos por los brazos y arrastrarlos en dirección contraria.

Pero el chico alto se zafó del agarre de Lucy y se dirigió a las Jennifers, pero ahora con motivos diferentes. –Tal vez Carlos no sea el chico más atractivo que conocen, pero yo lo amo con todo mi ser. No importa si hay chicos mucho más atractivo que él, me enamoré de Carlos por ser cómo es; un chico con corazón de oro. Y estoy más que feliz de que haya aceptado ser mi novio, aun cuando sabía que era un mujeriego, pero ahora solamente tengo ojos para él.- Las Jennifers se quedaron atentas viendo y escuchando a James. –Y no les deseo el mal, pero cuando conozcan a alguien que les guste, espero que ellos no quieran estar con ustedes por su atractivo y porque quieran sexo con ustedes.- James se irguió y se dio la media vuelta. –Nadie se merece sufrir de esa manera.- Y con eso, el chico lindo regresó con su novio y su amiga.

Al llegar con los dos, James fue recibido con un apasionado beso por parte de su novio. –Gracias por defenderme, Jamie.- Carlos dijo con una sonrisa completamente dulce.

-Lo que sea por el chico que amo.- James le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Lucy. –Gracias Lucy, de no haber sido por ti, habría hecho algo estúpido.-

La chica de mechones rojos le sonrió con dulzura, agradándole el momento que habían compartido los novios enfrente de ella. –No tienes nada qué agradecer, siempre estoy para ayudar a mis amigos.-

-Gracias.- En esta ocasión le agradeció el latino.

-Fue un placer. Ahora debo irme, me dieron la oportunidad de presentar mi música y quizá el lanzamiento de mi álbum.-

-Ohh, suerte con eso Lucy. Nos vemos después.- Le dijeron James y Carlos antes de retirarse.

-Sabes, nunca te había visto tan enfurecido. Me diste un poco de miedo.- Carlos le dijo a James mientras caminaban por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

-Bueno, nunca antes habían herido a la persona que más amo.- James le respondió.

-Y además, ya sé que no debo de creer tan fácilmente en las personas, en especial cuando me dicen que no me amas.-

-Y cuando dicen que no eres atractivo, siempre debes recordar que eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera.- James oprimió el botón del elevador y esperaron a que llegara al vestíbulo.

-Sí, pero ahora tengo a alguien para que todos los días me haga sentir como un chico hermoso.- Carlos se sonrojó ligeramente con lo que dijo.

-Claro que sí y es tu novio, el mismísimo James Diamond.- James dijo con su, anteriormente, tono egocéntrico.

-Que modesto es mi novio.- Carlos se rió cuando James hizo un puchero.

El elevador llegó y ambos subieron en el artefacto constituido por 4 paredes de metal.

-Tal vez sea un chico modesto y muy tonto, pero soy _tu_ chico modesto y tonto.- El chico atractivo le dijo al latino presionando el botón con el número ‘2’.

-Sí, y lo amo.- Carlos le dijo antes de ponerse de puntitas y besar a James.

Entonces las puertas del elevador se cerraron y llevó a la pareja de chicos que se aman a su propio piso.

* * *

 

Era otro día común en la bulliciosa ciudad de Los Ángeles, nuestros personajes principales se encontraban en su famosísimo 2J como apartamento en este día que tenía un clima un tanto caluroso, pero no era el suficiente como para que las personas tuviesen que tomar todo el día agua debido a la constante deshidratación que ejercía los rayos del Sol al golpear con la superficie del planeta Tierra.

Los habitantes del 2J estaban planeando ir a ver una película la noche de hoy ya que podían entretenerse y, además, había aire acondicionado en las salas para los clientes que disfrutaban de ver una buena película.

-Entonces iremos a ver _World War Z_.- Dijo el rubio diciéndole a sus amigos y su familia.

-Es muy interesante esa película.- Logan dijo apoyando la decisión de su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó la menor del apartamento.

-Porque ya leí el libro.- Logan le responde a Katie con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes?- La señora Knight le preguntó a la pareja de novios.

-Pues no sé, no me siento muy bien.- Carlos le respondió a la señora poniendo ambas manos encima de su abdomen y frotarlo suavemente.

-Oh. ¿Crees que hayas comido algo que tu cuerpo no recibió tan bien?- La madre de Kendall le pregunta al latino entrando en su habitual estado maternal.

-No. Supongo que esto se presentó debido a mi constante comer de cualquier cosa y hacer cosas peligrosas.- El latino respondió ni sabiendo con exactitud lo que mencionó.

-¿Logan?- El novio le preguntó al genio sabiendo que podría tener una teoría de lo que ocurría con el más dulce de los 4.

-Bueno, la teoría de Carlos está bien.- Dijo Logan con algo de sorpresa de que el latino haya dado una respuesta concreta y directa.

-Supongo que sería mejor que nos quedáramos.- La señora Knight le dijo a Kendall, Logan y Katie.

-Ahhh.- Gimieron a los que se habían dirigido.

-Tranquila mamá Knight. Me quedaré con Carlos. Vayan y diviértanse.- James le dijo a los 4 abrazando suavemente a su novio.

-¿Estás seguro James?- Logan le preguntó a su amigo más alto, no confiando del todo de sus conocimientos que poseía para cuidar de su novio.

-Sí, Logan. ¿No confías en mí?- El chico de ojos avellana frunció el ceño cuando el genio sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien James. Si estás seguro de poder cuidar por tu propia cuenta a tu novio, entonces está bien.- Dijo el rubio dándole apoyo a su amigo no como Logan.

-Gracias Kendall.- James le agradeció con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Bien, si estás seguro de hacerlo James, supongo que será mejor irnos ahora.- La señora Knight le dijo a sus hijos y a Logan. –La película es de estreno y sé que habrá muchas personas que querrán verla.-

-De acuerdo.- Kendall, Logan y Katie dijeron al unísono.

Los 4 que se disponían a salir tomaron sus cosas correspondientes para la noche y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. –Si necesitas ayuda James, llámame y haré lo posible para ayudarte.- La señora Knight le dijo al chico alto mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en su bolso.

-Sí mamá Knight. Lo tengo todo cubierto.- James dijo con seguridad, aunque interiormente no estaba del todo seguro de hacer esto, nunca antes había cuidado de nadie y especialmente de alguien a quien quería más que a nadie.

-Cuídense chicos.- Jennifer le dijo a la pareja sentada en el sofá antes de salir del apartamento.

-Adiós.- Dijeron Kendall, Logan y Katie antes de seguir a la señora Knight; siendo Kendall quien cerrara la puerta cuando todos estaban fuera.

-Bien Carlitos, ¿qué te duele?- James le preguntó a su novio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El latino suspira y se levanta algo vacilante del sofá. –En realidad, no me siento mal.-

-¿Qué?- El chico alto le preguntó al bajito.

-Simplemente fingí que me sentía mal para no ir al cine con ellos.- Carlos le admitió.

-¿Por qué no querías ir?- James le preguntó algo extrañado, Carlos nunca mentía.

-Es que solamente quería estar contigo.- El latino le dice a su pareja antes de acercársele y sentarse en sus musculosas piernas. –Quiero compartir esta noche contigo.- Le dijo antes de inclinarse y besarlo de manera provocativa en su cuello.

James gimió ante los besos que su novio le propinaba en su cuello; se sentía tan bien que hasta su mente nublaba. –Carlos, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó al chico encima suyo mientras que con sus grandes manos agarraba, quizá la parte anatómica que más le gustaba de su novio, el gran trasero de Carlos.

-Tienes suficiente imaginación como para interpretar lo que estoy haciendo.- Carlos le dijo con voz ronca en la oreja de James, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálido aliento.

James soltó un gemido como los dientes de Carlos mordían superficialmente la suave piel de su cuello. -¿Estás seguro?-

El latino dejó de atacar ferozmente el cuello de su amado. –Sí. Quiero entregarme por completo a ti.- Carlos le dijo a James dándole un tierno beso a su amado novio. –Quiero hacerlo porque te amo.-

James sonrió enormemente. –También te amo, Carlitos.-

Fue así como inició la noche de entrega de cuerpo y alma de James Diamond y Carlos García.

James le daba suaves besos a su novio latino en su cuello, en sus ojos y en su frente. Carlos hacía unos gemiditos de placer al sentir los suaves labios de su amado novio que les deba besos como de pluma en toda la extensión de su rostro; se sentía tan bien. El más alto metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Carlos para poder sentir la suave piel morena de su novio; ya en alguna otra ocasión había sentido su piel, pero sabiendo que lo que estaban por hacer era algo sumamente especial, de algún modo u otro se sentía aún más suave bajo el tacto de sus largos dedos. Carlos disfrutaba la sensación de los dedos de James sobre la piel de su abdomen que empezaba a tornearse caliente; se estaba excitando.

El chico de ojos avellana tomó el borde de la playera de Carlos y empezó a subirla, el latino ayudó a su novio a quitarle la playera alzando sus brazos en el aire. Cuando Carlos estaba medio desnudo, James se mordió los labios al ver todo el torso de su novio. La piel de caramelo de Carlos se veía aún más atractiva por el suave destello de la luz del satélite natural de la Tierra que entraba por las ventanas del apartamento 2J.

-Tenía razón cuando decía que eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera.- James dijo sin apartar sus ojos de color avellana del abdomen musculado de Carlos; se veía tan irresistible así.

Carlos entonces empezó a deshacer uno por uno los botones de la camisa de su novio. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron deshechos, Carlos empujó la delgada tela de los anchos hombros de James, dejando que la prenda de vestir cayese al suelo con gracia, dejando desnudo el torso del chico lindo de Big Time Rush. Continuaron besándose con pasión y amor, cada uno pasando sus manos por todo el contorno del cuerpo del otro, explorando cada músculo y centímetro cuadrado de la piel caliente y suave que tenían para brindarse, pero como la pasión fue aumentando, sus cuerpos empezaron a calentarse cada vez más y a excitarse sexualmente, siendo esto último muy notorio por el gran bulto que mostraba cada uno en sus pantalones.

-Creo que sería mejor continuar esto en nuestra habitación.- James dijo entre gemidos por la falta de aire en sus pulmones por el gran tiempo de estarse besando con el latino.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Carlos le dijo a su novio de ojos avellana.

Entonces, Carlos se quitó de encima del cuerpo más grande de su amado novio y agarró sus camisas que yacían en el suelo, no quería que los demás se enteraran de qué cosa habían hecho en su ausencia. James se puso de pie, paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio latino y otro por debajo de sus piernas para, sin que Carlos lo esperase, cargarlo en forma nupcial. James se dirigió cuidadosamente por las escaleras con su novio medio desnudo en sus brazos para llegar a su habitación compartida, en donde se volverían uno por primera vez en sus vidas.

Al llegar a la habitación, James depositó suavemente el cuerpo más pequeño de su novio sobre las sabanas de su cama compartida. El más alto dejó que sus ojos avellana viajasen por todo el contorno del torso desnudo de su novio latino, estaba completamente encantado con su suave y acaramelada piel.

-No puedo creer que seas mío.- James murmuró de modo que su novio pudiese escucharlo, y sonrió cuando notó un pequeño sonrojo en su tierna cara antes de inclinarse sobre él y darle un beso.

Carlos pasaba sus morenas manos por los endurecidos músculos del abdomen de su novio, disfrutando más cuando sentía sus abdominales contraerse bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El joven latino siempre tuvo miedo de que al tener su primera vez le dolería muchísimo, pero se había convencido de que ese dolor valdría la pena tolerarlo si perdía su virginidad con una persona que se preocupase por él… Y afortunadamente la tenía, esa misma persona estaba besándolo en ese instante.

Cuando las Jennifers le dijeron al latino que James sólo lo quería por sexo, en verdad lo creyó. Pero cuando su novio fue a consolarlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido patético haberle creído a esas malvadas chicas. Tenía que confiar en James, y él jamás le insinuó algo para meterse en sus pantalones, James siempre fue un caballero con él.

Y es así cómo se encontraba Carlos García, en la cama siendo besado por su amado novio James Diamond, con quien dentro de poco tendría el placer de perder su virginidad.

Carlos no sabía si podía soportarlo más, así que decidió dejar que sus manos viajaran hasta la hebilla del cinturón del más alto, deshaciéndose de la correa que correa de cuero que apretaba la cintura de James y luego del botón del pantalón del mismo.

-Carlos.- James lo llamó alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. –Hay que ir lento, disfrutemos lo más que podamos este momento.- Le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

El joven latino decidió hacer caso, pero aún así empezó a deslizar la mezclilla de las atléticas piernas de su novio hasta que llegaron a sus rodillas. Carlos empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando James empezó a atacar su cuello con besos y suaves mordidas. Inclusive de que James haya pedido ir más lento, él mismo no pudo contenerse; necesitaba hacer suyo a Carlos en todos los parámetros. Por lo tanto, en poco tiempo, tenía a su novio con los pantalones en la misma condición que los suyos.

-Olvida lo que dije, solamente necesito amarte para saciar mi sed de ti.- El más alto dijo con voz de lujuria, pero también se podía percibir la dulzura en ella.

El latino no objetó nada, simplemente quería dejar a su novio hacer lo que quisiera, pues sabía de antemano que esta noche era especial para ambos.

James se puso de pie para quitarse sus tenis, calcetines y pantalones junto con sus bóxers, quedando así completamente desnudo. Fue en ese preciso momento que Carlos decidió ver a James y automáticamente se sonrojó. –Woow Ja-James, es… Es gra-grande.- El pequeño dijo con voz entrecortada debido a la impresión, pues la virilidad del de ojos avellana era bastante grande. No era un grande colosal, sino que era lo suficientemente grande para su edad.

-Gracias Carlitos, y  es todo tuyo.- James no tuvo la intención de decir eso, pero se alegró de haberlo dicho porque el latino se sonrojó aún más. El más alto prosiguió a quitar todas las prendas de vestir restantes que poseía su indefenso novio debajo de él. Al acabar, pudo apreciar en su totalidad al chico que amaba. –No sabes lo mucho que detesto a las Jennifers por haberte dicho feo.- Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre su tibia y la dejó viajar por toda su pierna, abdomen, hasta posicionarse encima de su pecho. –Eres increíblemente hermoso, podría apostar que incluso más que yo.-

-James.- Carlos dijo de forma tonta, como si estuviese bajo algún tipo de encanto de su novio. James jamás había dicho que alguien fuese más lindo que él, y el que le dijese que é era más hermoso, había tocado una fibra muy sensible en su ser. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su amado y lo acercó al suyo. –Te amo.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de besarlo y, con sus brazos, lo abrazó de su torso e hizo que se acostase sobre su cuerpo desnudo; ambos gimiendo por la sensación de su contacto de piel con piel, además de sus virilidades frotándose entre sí.

Después de unos minutos de frotar sus cuerpos desnudos entre sí, Carlos colocó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su novio y lo alejó un poco. James iba a preguntarle el porqué el latino los detuvo, pero se detuvo de hacerlo al ver que su novio extendió su mano izquierda hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, abrió el primer cajón para meter su mano y hallar lo que sea que estuviese allí. Pasado unos pocos segundos, el latino tenía algo en su mano.

-Carlitos, ¿qué…?- James detuvo su pregunta al ver que era; un pequeño tubo con sustancia transparente y una pequeña bolsita de empaque metalizado brillante.

El más bajito colocó ambos artículos al lado de la mano derecha de James. –Es un botecito de lubricante y un condón.- El latino dijo con voz apenada.

El más alto tomó ambas cosas en sus manos. -¿Cuándo las compraste?- James preguntó todavía asombrado, ¿quién creería que su tímido e ingenuo novio sería capaz de comprar esas cosas? Bueno, no es que le molestase que haya hecho eso.

-Hace unos días.- Carlos dijo con un ligero sonrojo. –La verdad, tenía planeado que esta noche llegase.- El latino le dijo al chico que aún se cernía por encima de él y se rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza.

James sonrió con ternura ante la visión de su amado latino. Colocó el lubricante y el condón en donde los tomó y se inclinó para darle un beso al chico que seguí distraído, de modo que lo sorprendió. –Eso está bien, Carlitos. Es bueno mantenerse a salvo.- Le sonrió otra vez antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

James tomó el pequeño tubo de lubricante y abrió la tapa, luego roció una cantidad adecuada en sus dedos antes de cerrarlo y volverlo a colocar sobre el colchón. –Carlos, necesito que separes tus piernas.- Incluso eso a James le hizo sentirse como un pervertido, como si todo esto fuese por pura lujuria, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Carlos hizo lo que James le pidió y, lentamente, separó sus latinas piernas, al hacerlo, Carlos se sintió muy vulnerable ante su novio. James dirigió sus lubricados dedos en medio de las piernas de el latino, tocando ligeramente la virgen entra de Carlos, que al sentir la humedad en ese lugar era algo completamente nuevo por lo cual se sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien?- El más alto le preguntó al percatarse de su pequeño salto.

-Sí, es sólo que nunca me he tocado de esa manera así.- Carlos dijo con vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, lo haré lo más suave posible, ¿te parece?- James le preguntó, la respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento del chico debajo suyo.

James volvió a pulsar la punta de sus dedos con la entrada de su novio, luego procedió a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos, y al hacerlo escuchó un pequeño quejido del latino. –Sólo es incómodo, prosigue.- Carlos respondió a la pregunta no formulada del de ojos avellana. El más alto dejó estático su dedo dentro del cuerpo de su novio, dejándolo acostumbrarse a la sensación de algo penetrando una parte sensible de su cuerpo. Cuando el de ojos avellana se percató de que Carlos empezó a mover muy ligeramente sus caderas, empezó a mover su dedo hacia fuera para luego volverlo a meter y, al escuchar un gemido de satisfacción abandonar los labios de su amado, sabía que se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Pasó unos cuantos minutos antes de que James añadiera otro de sus dedos, haciendo que Carlos gimiese otra vez. Pasaron otros minutos para que James añadiese otro y último dedo, haciendo gemir muy fuerte al latino, pues su próstata había tocado. –Estoy listo.- Carlos le dijo a su novio en un tono de voz lleno de excitación y moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos.

-¿Estás seguro?- El de ojos avellana le preguntó, pues no quería hacerle daño a su novio por estar en el “calor del momento”.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro.- Carlos dijo entre gemidos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Por lo tanto, James extrajo sus 3 dedos de la entrada del latino, haciéndolo gemir por la pérdida del tacto. El más alto agarró el condón, rasgó la envoltura con sus manos y lo extrajo para posteriormente colocárselo en todo el largo de su miembro viril. Luego, se colocó en el medio de las morenas piernas de su novio, colocándolas encima de sus muslos y acercando el glande de su pene a la virgen entrada de Carlos. –¿Listo?- Carlos le asintió. –Iré despacio, ¿de acuerdo?- Le preguntó un poco nervioso, pues también era su primera vez.

-Sí.- Carlos le dio su respuesta como un susurro de complicidad, pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

James asintió y poco a poco y con sumo cuidado, fue uniéndose con su verdadero amor. Carlos gimió al sentir que la virilidad de James venció la tensión de su anillo de músculo, haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor como sabría que ocurriría.

James se detuvo al escuchar el gemido de no placer provenir de su novio latino. -¿Carlos, te estoy lastimando?- Preguntó empezando a sentirse mal, no debieron hacer esto sabiendo que uno saldría lastimado íntimamente.

-Sólo un poco.- Fue la respuesta del pequeño.

-Carlos, lo…- James no terminó de disculparse porque Carlos lo atrajo en un beso. –No es tu culpa, sabíamos que este dolor tenía que presentarse, estoy bien. Quiero hacer esto, contigo.- El joven latino le dio un beso en la frente a su amado para que no se preocupase más de lo que debía. –Continua, estaré bien.-

En contra de su propio ideal de no herir a Carlos, James prosiguió uniendo más sus caderas al de su novio, sintiendo cada vez más la placentera presión en su miembro masculino. Carlos, al sentir cada vez más dentro de su ser una pequeña pero significativa parte de James, apretó fuertemente sus paredes internas dándose placer a él mismo como a su novio.

Cuando el más alto estuvo por completo en el interior del latino, se detuvo para dejar que el cuerpo de Carlos se acostumbrase a estar unidos de una forma más que íntima. –Esperaré hasta que te acostumbres, ¿bien?- James le dijo a su novio con voz entrecortada, estaba sintiendo mucho placer estar así con él. Carlos le asintió como respuesta, a la vez que disfrutaba esta nueva unión con el chico más atractivo de Big Time Rush.

Pasaron 5 largos minutos, o así lo suponían ambos, para que el latino se pudiese acostumbrar. –Puedes moverte.- El pequeño le dijo al más alto y, para reafirmar su palabra, rodó ligeramente sus caderas, gimiendo ante la sensación que eso le producía.

James se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. –Iré lento para no herirte.- Le dijo, y fue entonces como empezaron a hacer un acto único y hermoso; empezaron a hacer el amor.

James recargó sobre sus manos que estaban a ambos lados de los costados del latino para darle firmeza y ángulo a sus movimientos pélvicos. Carlos empezó a gemir levemente como James se movió dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, calentado cada vez más la temperatura en sus cuerpos. James gemía ante la sensación tibia y apretada del interior de su novio, nunca se esperó que podía sentir algo así en un acto íntimo y romántico con su amado latino, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo y le gustaba, tanto que se estaba volviendo adicto a él y esperaba que Carlos también.

Cualquiera persona que los mirase ahora mismo, criticaría a James Diamond y a Carlos García. Pues para los ojos de los demás, ambos chicos estaban haciendo algo sumamente indecente, algo prohibido sencillamente por ser de géneros iguales, por guiarse simplemente por sus hormonas alborotadas como cualquier adolescente… Y muchas razones más que no mencionaré. Pero lo que no sabían, es que James Diamond y Carlos García estaban consumando totalmente su relación, entregándose en cuerpo y alma ante el acto que a ambos los hacía sentir como una persona en común, 2 personas conectadas ante los mismos pálpitos de un mismo corazón… Era amor de verdad, algo que no muchas personas logran conseguir, pero que ambos chicos se demostraban ante la unión de sus desnudos cuerpos, una acción que haría cualquier persona pero con diferentes motivos.

James arremetía con el cuerpo del latino cada vez más rápido, bajo las peticiones del mismo. El desgaste de sus cuerpos empezó a presentarse cuando sus pieles sudaban, bañándolos en una fina capa del líquido salino de sus poros, pero eso no los detenía, pues ese momento de unión íntima-única-romántica era sólo de ellos, el tiempo a su alrededor había desaparecido al igual que todas las personas, sólo existían ellos y nada más debían preocuparse por el otro. James empezó a morder con algo de fuerza el cuello color caramelo de su novio que, en vez de lastimarlo, lo hacía excitarse más. Ante el placer adicional que le proporcionaba el de ojos avellana, el latino decidió apretar sus paredes internas como una devolución de placeres; no sabía cómo llamarlo, por lo que eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Carlos.

-Carlos, voy a terminar.- James gimió en el cuello del pequeño.

-Igual yo.- Carlos gimió en respuesta.

Para darle aún más placer, el más alto decidió tomar el pene del pequeño y masturbarlo al compás de sus embestidas, de modo que Carlos arqueó su espalda ante el gran placer que estaba sintiendo, no creyó posible que algún día sentiría algo así.

-Carlos.- James gimió casi a punto de llegar a su clímax.

-James.- Carlos gimió estando al mismo punto de su clímax. -¡James!- Carlos gritó con forma de gemido cuando su punto culminante de excitación llegó, manchando su abdomen y la mano de James con su semen, y apretando muy fuerte su interior y, por lo tanto, la virilidad del de ojos avellana.

-¡Carlos!- James gimió con un gritó cuando su clímax por fin había llegado al sentir el interior de su novio apretarse demasiado contra su miembro, dejando su semen dentro del condón que se había colocado.

Después de que se hubieron recuperado de sus clímax respectivamente, James se salió del interior de Carlos con suavidad para no lastimarlo, se quitó el condón utilizado, lo amarró y lo arrojó a la pequeña papelera que tenía en su habitación. El más alto se acostó sobre su costado a un lado del latino, luego colocó su brazo izquierdo encima de su abdomen para abrazarlo.

-Eso fue asombroso, no creí que pudiese sentir eso.- Carlos le dijo a James dándole una sonrisa

-Tampoco creí que fuese posible.- James le dijo pasando su dedo índice sobre el abdomen del latino haciendo pequeños y lindos patrones circulares en él. –Te amo Carlos.-

-Te amo James.- Carlos le dijo antes de besarlo con ternura.

-Hay que descansar.- James dijo cubriendo a ambos hasta la cintura con una fina sábana de color azul claro.

Carlos rodó sobre su costado y colocó su cabeza sobre el sudoroso y fornido pecho de James, abrazándolo por el torso. James sonrió ante lo adorable que se veía Carlos así. Pasó una de sus grandes manos sobre el muy corto cabello color cuervo de su novio y sonrió ante lo suave que se sentía. –Nunca olvides que eres hermoso.- Se inclinó y besó tiernamente su frente, percatándose  de que se había dormido. –Y que te amo.- Fue lo último que dijo el chico de ojos avellana antes de dormirse junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

 

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que James y Carlos tuvieron su primera noche juntos, en todos los sentidos que la palabra podría proporcionar, e incluso era palpable que su relación estaba más sólida (por falta de una palabra mejor para describir lo que había entre ellos) y todos los residentes del 2J podían notarlo. Además de que la pareja se le veía ridículamente feliz y más juntos de lo normal a pesar de los eventos ocurridos con las Jennifers.

-¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?- El rubio le preguntó a sus amigos que eran pareja.

-No.- Carlos le respondió con una sonrisa tan brillante que podía rivalizar con el resplandor del Sol.

-¿Están seguros?- Fue Logan quien preguntó en esta ocasión.

-Completamente seguros.- James respondió con una sonrisa cómplice compartida con su novio.

-Chicos, si dicen que no hay nada qué contar, no sean molestos y déjenlos en paz.- Jennifer reprendió a su hijo y a su amigo, sonriéndole a la pareja quienes la miraban con una sonrisa agradecida; ella misma se encargaría de hablar con James y Carlos, pero eso podría esperar sólo un poco más.

-¿Quieres bajar a la piscina?- James le preguntó al latino, quien estaba sentado a su lado,  porque no tenía nada qué hacer y pasar tiempo con su sexy (palabras suyas) novio latino siempre lo mantenía en un buen estado de ánimo.

-Contigo, siempre.- El latino le guiñó un ojo y, tomados de las manos, bajaron al lugar mencionado.

Al llegar a la piscina, y al estar a punto de sentarse en sillas adyacentes, Carlos se ocultó en la espalda de su novio. ¿Por qué? _Las Jennifers_. Al momento de verlas, James sintió emerger en su estómago un sentimiento de desagrado; rabia. Lo cual era muy raro de sentir en él.

-¿Qué quieren?- James no pudo evitar el veneno que se podía escuchar en su voz gruesa, forzada.

Las 3 chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de responder al unísono. –Venimos a disculparnos contigo, pero especialmente con Carlos.- Sus voces se escuchaban tan suaves; la culpa impregnada en cada una de ellas.

-No creo que…-                                                                     

-James.- El mencionado se vio interrumpido por Lucy, a quien no escuchó llegar, que estaba al lado de Carlos justo por detrás de él. –Deja que hablen, puedo decirte con toda certeza que no están mintiendo.- James apretó sus manos para formas en puños y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a su novio y a su amiga. –Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren decirle?- Lucy les preguntó a las chicas con un tono sutil de desagrado, no le había parecido nada grato el que hayan herido a Carlos siendo él tan dulce.

Las Jennifers dieron un paso al frente, haciendo que el latino se encogiera un poco en su lugar al mismo tiempo que James se ponía tenso, en alerta. –Lamentamos mucho haberte dicho todas esas inapropiadas cosas. De entre todas las personas que hemos conocido, eras quien menos las merecía.- Las 3 chicas ahora miraron a James, quien siendo mucho más alto daba un aspecto atemorizante; eso y su mirada calculadora. –También lamentamos haberle dicho a Carlos cosas malas de ti y casi haber terminado con su relación. La verdad, hacen una muy bonita pareja.- Las Jennifers parecían robots hablando al unísono, lo único que las diferenciaba de esas cosas inanimadas, eran sus facciones de lamento. Y sí que lo _lamentaban_ de verdad.

-No creo que…-

-James.- El de ojos avellana se volvió a ver interrumpido, esta vez por su novio. –Está bien chicas. Las perdonamos.- El chico más alto vio con asombro a su novio. –Podrá haberles parecido divertido en el momento, pero deben saber que no es divertido ser tan cruel con alguien. ¿Les parecería divertido que fueran crueles con ustedes?- Carlos le preguntó a las chicas.

Las 3 agacharon la cabeza antes de responder. –No.-

Carlos curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa de compasión. -¿Ven? No es divertido. Pero hay que dejarlo así. _Por una vez más, lo pasado es pasado._ -

Las Jennifers alzaron la cabeza para mirarlos con, sorprendentemente, una sonrisa genuina. –Eres el hombre más _hermoso_ que hayamos conocido. Y no tienes idea de lo arrepentidas que estamos por lo que te dijimos.-

-Está bien.- Dijo Carlos volviéndoles a sonreír, aunque ya no con pena.

-Gracias Carlos.- Las 3 chicas le dieron un rápido abrazo y, una vez despidiéndose de él, Lucy y James, se fueron.

-Ere un grandioso chico, Carlos.- Lucy le dijo al latino acercándose a él. –Si hubiese sido tú, no las hubiese perdonado.- La chica rockera le dijo dándole una sonrisa de, al parecer, orgullo.

-¿Qué no conoces el dicho de “ _Lo que no te mata, sólo te hace más fuerte_ ”?- Carlos le preguntó con fingido asombro.

La chica sólo pudo rodar los ojos. –Los veré después.- Y con eso, se retiró.

El latino se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura, colocando su cabeza en su fornido pecho. -¿Estás molesto conmigo? Ya sabes, por lo que acaba de ocurrir.-

James abrazó a Carlos antes de responder. -¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Se requiere de mucho valor para enfrentarse a las personas que te hicieron daño; y aún más para perdonarlas.- El chico de ojos avellana le dio un beso en la cima de su cabeza, haciéndolo reír ligeramente. –Una vez más puedo decir que eres _hermoso_. ¿Entiendes? _H-E-R-M-O-S-O._ \- James le dijo a su novio latino deletreando la última palabra.

-Basta, me haces sonrojar.- Carlos le reprendió dándole un ligero golpe en el centro de su pecho, aunque en realidad se sintiese más agradecido con él más que antes, porque sabía que lo consideraba hermoso, así como las Jennifers, al igual que Lucy; pero sobre todo, lo creía y aceptaba él mismo. -¿Quieres subir al apartamento?- Le preguntó a su novio haciendo un patrón invisible en la mitad de su pecho con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Acaso ya no quieres estar aquí? Acabamos de bajar de allí.- James lo miró incrédulo.

-Lo sé, pero mientras Lucy hablaba con las Jennifers, vi que la señora Knight, Katie, Kendall y Logan se fueron, aparentemente a hacer las compras al centro comercial. Por lo que el apartamento está solitario.- Carlos se sonrojó visiblemente con lo que dijo. –Y quizá, no sé, podríamos acostarnos en nuestra cama, abrazarnos, besarnos y…- El latino se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído a James. –Quizá algo más.- Al alejarse, el chico más alto pudo apreciar la cara de su amado. Roja. Al igual que un tomate maduro.

-Quizá no lleguemos a lo último, pero me basta con las primeras sugerencias porque sé que será contigo.- James se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. –Vamos, _hermoso_ amado mío.-

-¿Seguirás diciéndome así?- Carlos intentó sonar molesto, pero falló terriblemente además de que James no lo tomara en serio porque su cara seguía enrojecida.

-Probablemente.- Fue lo único que respondió, porque era verdad. Y se lo recordaría todos los días por el resto de _sus vidas_.


End file.
